Vecher
Vecher is a Prince of Darkness, Chaos, and Dreams. Vecher is from the Generation of Light, second born with elder brother Aloysius and younger brother Anaxamos. Biography Vecher - God of Darkness, Chaos, and Dreams. Second born, after Aloysius was birthed in light, Vecher brought about darkness.Vecher does not like to take a mortal form, preferring the changeability of the Principality. However, her form is that of a tall brown woman, with curly black hair. Her eyes glow an unsettling red and she always seems to have a smile on her face. She dresses in the colours of night – dark blues, greens, and browns. Over it all she wears a black robe to hide her face.As Prince of Darkness she holds power over darkness – this sometimes causes conflict between her and the Princes of Light. She envelops her parts of Natura in a night that cannot be easily penetrated by mortal lights (fire). Only another god’s light (stars, suns, etc) can dispel her darkness.As Prince of Chaos she enjoys causing trouble for mortals, as well as confusing the well-laid plans of her fellow Princes. If a Prince doesn’t think their work through, she’s there to muddle it up. She calls these acts of disorder “gifts”.As Prince of Dreams she brings the impossible to the minds of mortals, encouraging creativity and destruction in equal measures; giving leaders a thirst for war and artists their inspiration to create desire.Vecher is carefree and easy-going, able to adjust her plans to any situation. But, her plans are not always well-considered and often have mistakes or do not have her intended results. She takes this in stride, never taking anything seriously.She intends to influence the path of how Natura grows and develops - to put her mark on the mortal world. Signs and Symbols Vecher is transported in darkness in the shape of a pitch black pegasus. In time she will create a living creature to act as her steed. Skills Vecher can weave cloaks of darkness with specific properties (hide from sight, hide from sound, etc)Chapter 2 Scene 1. The cloaks dissipate over time if they are not crafted with duration as one of the properties. Greatworks Chapter 2 Scene 1: Vecher created the darkness in the heavens of Natura. Chapter 2 Scene 2: Vecher adapted (assisted in the evolution of) the fauna and flora on Praxis to better survive their climates (cacti in deserts, hibernation, etc). Chapter 2 Scene 3: Vecher seeded humanity with dreams. Some were incoherent, random colours and noises. These were the simplest form but the most important. This dream sent the body into its most relaxed state. The human who woke from this would have renewed strength and vigor to approach the day’s tasks. Others had purpose, building on the hidden hopes and desires of the people who dreamt them. These dreams would encourage the tribe forward, individuals who would take the initiative to build and create anything they could imagine in their dreams. Still others were built from the person’s fears, building distress into their prone bodies. These were the hardest dreams. Too forceful and the fear could overpower a person, cause them to make poor choices or act without intent. While these dreams could be difficult to endure, fear had its place in a human’s dreamscape. Fear of danger could protect one from harmful actions. Category:Princes